Terry Klassen
Terry Klassen (born March 31, 1957) is a Canadian voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Sylvester *Beat Bugs (2016) - Farmer (ep24) *Being Ian (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep12), Announcer (ep39), Dr. Schmertz (ep36), Elderly tennis player (ep10), Lonely Ranger (ep10), Police (ep9), Police Officer (ep3), Police Officer (ep7), Police Officer (ep43), Police Officer (ep48), Police Officer (ep49), Talk Show Host (ep49), Wally (ep12) *Camp Candy (1989) - Additional Voices *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Ambulance Medic (ep17), Ham Man (ep23), Man #2 (ep19), Mike (ep9), Monkey (ep9), Monkey (ep14), Mr. Omnipotent (ep17), Old Monkey, Pilot (ep17), Precious, Swarmy reporter (ep15), Texas Harry, Young Nerd (ep24) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1996) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2006) - Additional Voices *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Tusky Husky *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Cuddles (eps27-52) *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Sharks (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Seth Parsons, Tony Parsons, Baker (ep6), Cowboy Crony (ep25), Driver (ep13), Jingle Singer (ep22), Ralph (ep10), Swiss Man #1 (ep26) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011) - Kloak (ep10) *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996-2001) - Additional Voices *LoliRock (2016) - Stanley (ep9) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Abuelito, Cab Driver *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Skeezite #1 *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Henchmen, Pig, Regent Guard #1 *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Baker, Fat Swordsman *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Butler, Guard, Horse *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Boz, Hypnotist *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Stinkie *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Jim *PollyWorld (2006) - Tech Guy *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Dizzy Top, Telephone *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Dancer 'TV Specials' *Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) - Puffin Minion 2 *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Eddy's Brother *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Moody Root, Trout Pony *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Boo, Clyde Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Kohei Kobotoke *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Hachi *Maison Ikkoku (2003-2004) - Sakamoto *Master Keaton (2003) - Colonel Foster (ep20) *Ranma ½ (1994-2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Autobot B, Skyblast *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Billy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Mole Man *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Hachi *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Hachi *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Senichi Tamari *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Green Legend Ran (1998) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Senichi Tamari *Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Video Power (1990) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *DeathSpank (2010) - Additional Voices *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue (2010) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Hachi *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Guen, Isaac, Kevin, Silva, Xaxon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors